logoquizfandomcom-20200222-history
Guess the Movie
Guess the Movie is a mobile game by Bubble Quiz Games, which focuses on movies. (Answers by vesion 1.3) Answers Level 1 Ghostbusters - Notting Hill - Aladdin - Amélie - Alice in Wonderland - Baywatch - Avatar - Desperado - Blues Brothers - Kill Bill - Drive - Bambi - ET - A-Team - Aviator - Batman - Big Lebowski - Casablanca - Annie Hall - Apocalypto Level 2 Charlie's Angels - Dictator - AI - Alien - American Pie - Basic Instinct - Blade - Braveheart - Breakfast at Tiffany's - Casper - Cinderella - Cube - Django Unchained - Finding Nemo - Downfall - Dark Knight - Gladiator - Inglourious Basterds - Muppets - Coach Carter Level 3 American Beauty - Ali - Cars - Armageddon - Chicken Run - Child's Play - 101 Dalmatians - Daredevil - Dirty Dancing - Elf - Fantastic Four - Flipper - Flubber - Great Gatsby - Happy Feet - The Mighty Ducks - Hook - Matrix - EuroTrip - Alexander Level 4 Babe - Da Vinci Code - Juno - Ice Age - Hangover - Brother Bear - Austin Powers - Hulk - Astro Boy - Karate Kid - Inception - Cast Away - Changeling - Gravity - Madagascar - Jane Eyre - Judge Dredd - Life of Brian - Harry Potter - Dreamgirls Level 5 Jurassic Park - Bee Movie - Dark Shadows - Dracula - Golden Compass - Green Lantern - Billy Elliot - Incredibles - Her - Hunger Games - Identity Thief - Indiana Jones - Jackass - A Beautiful Mind - Kick-Ass - King Kong - Mary Poppins - American Psycho - Legally Blonde - Argo Level 6 Scream - Alien vs Predator - Pulp Fiction - Black Cat, White Cat - Brave - Mr. & Mrs. Smith - District 9 - Exorcist - Miami Vice - American History X - Knight Rider - Machete - Megamind - Mulan - Corpse Bride - Elysium - Pretty Woman - Frankenweenie - Wall-E - Friends Level 7 Iron Man - Black Swan - Bridesmaids - Arthur - How to Train Your Dragon - Little Mermaid - Mars Attacks! - Men in Black - Mentalist - Misery - Mission Impossible - Moulin Rouge! - Mr. Bean - Ghost Rider - Pan's Labyrinth - Ace Ventura - Cloverfield - Pinocchio - Planet Terror - Donnie Darko Level 8 Kung Fu Panda - Deer Hunter - Mummy - Once - Pokémon - Psycho - Punisher - Resident Evil - Robin Hood - Rocky - Saturday Night Fever - Jaws - Shining - Amores Perros - G.I. Joe - Rio - Great Escape - Hard Candy - Shrek - Birds Level 9 Scooby Doo - Blair Witch Project - Casino - Chicken Little - Magic Mike - Memento - Mirror Mirror - Perfume - Pirates of the Caribbean - Predators - Gone in Sixty Seconds - Saint - Hobbit - Due Date - Futurama - Hellboy - Heroes - Hotel Rwanda - Moby Dick - Identity Level 10 Independence Day - Stuart Little - Ocean's Eleven - Pocahontas - I, Robot - The Ring - Santa Clause - Scary Movie - Se7en - Million Dollar Baby - Sister Act - Skyfall - Space Jam - Big Fish - Home Alone - In Time - Ip Man - Jack and Jill - Lion King - Jumanji Level 11 Ted - Fight Club - Godfather - Twilight - Scarface - Sixth Sense - Sleepy Hollow - Les Misérables - Smurfs - Social Network - 300 - Splice - High Noon - Tarzan - Infernal Affairs - J. Edgar - Tomb Raider - John Carter - Life is Beautiful - Like Stars on Earth Level 12 Spider-man - Air Force One - Dumbo - Hugo - Paranorman - Speed - SpongeBob SquarePants - Star Trek - Sweeney Todd - Ninja Turtles - After Earth - Citizen Kane - Simpsons - Flight - Lord of the Rings - Super Size Me - Lost - Mary & Max - Mash - Antz Level 13 Taxi Driver - Despicable Me - Fast & Furious - Office Space - Silent Hill - Intouchables - Pianist - American Mary - Teletubbies - Dukes of Hazzard - Looper - Memories of Murder - Butterfly Effect - 12 Angry Men - 28 Days Later - South Park - Mystic River - Oldboy - Oliver Twist - Pacific Rim Level 14 Bruce Almighty - The Avengers - Die Hard - Grand Budapest Hotel - Top Gun - Money Train - V for Vendetta - Usual Suspects - Toy Story - 12 Years a Slave - Munich - Pan Am - Phone Booth - Silence of the Lambs - Platoon - Priest - Princess Mononoke - Project X - Lorax - Prometheus Level 15 Chicago - Back to the Future - Puss in Boots - Transformers - Trainspotting - Tron - Underworld - Up - Titanic - Face/Off - Fantasia - Gran Torino - Life of Pi - Naked Gun - 3 Idiots - Pirate Radio - Roman Holiday - Public Enemies - Reservoir Dogs - Run Lola Run Level 16 Star Wars - Big Bang Theory - Forrest Gump - I Am Legend - Jungle Book - Monsters Inc - Troy - Vicky Cristina Barcelona - Anchorman - Band of Brothers - Battleship - City of God - Warrior - King's Speech - Rush - Secret Window - Seven Samurai - Shutter Island - Ratatouille - Spirited Away Level 17 Yogi Bear - Before Sunrise - Jimmy Neutron - Tangled - Truman Show - Contraband - Looney Tunes - Italian Job - One Day - Requiem for a Dream - Schindler's List - Green Mile - Sideways - Sesame Street - Straw Dogs - A Bug's Life - Swades - Terminator - Help - Iron Lady Level 18 Blood Diamond - Heat - Rango - Up in the Air - X-Files - Howl's Moving Castle - In the Mood for Love - Last Airbender - Say Anything - Wizard of Oz - Taken - Graduate - Killing - Love Guru - Prestige - Walk the Line - Proposal - Shawshank Redemption - Village - Thor Level 19 Good Will Hunting - Capote - No Country for Old Men - Signs - Seabiscuit - Sin City - Bourne Ultimatum - Lives of Others - Croods - The Secret in Their Eyes - Ugly Truth - Wolf of Wall Street - Total Recall - Transporter - Tree of Life - Slumdog Millionaire - Unforgiven - Watchmen - X-Men - Edward Scissorhands Level 20 Hunt - Wreck-It Ralph - Dumb & Dumber - Fargo - Frances Ha - Man of Steel - Full Metal Jacket - Saving Private Ryan - Rookie - Saw - Speed Racer - Suspect Zero - Yes Man - Terminal - Twelve Monkeys - Warm Bodies - Garfield - Godzilla - The Ususal Suspects - Robocop Thanks to: 005, AB Cop, Act Fancer, Addams Family, Aero Fighters 2, Aero Fighters 3, Alien Pinball, Aliens Armageddon, Aliens Extermination, Alien Syndrome, Amidar, Andro Dunos, Anteater, Argus, Arm Champs 2, Armor Attack, Arm Wrestling, Art of Fighting 3, Ashura Blaster, Assault, Astro Bkaster, Attack from Mars, Bad Dudes VS Dragon Ninja, Bank Panic, Batman, Battle Flip Shot, Bay Route, Biomechanical Toy, Bio Ship Paladin, Black Knight, Black Widow, Blade Master, Blasted, Blaster, Blazing Star, Block Block, Block Carnival, Blocken, Bloody Wolf, Blueprint, Blues Journey, Bomberman World, Bomb Jack, Boogie Wings, B. Rap Boys, Bram Stokers Dracula, Breakers Revenge, Bride of Pinbot, Bubble Bobble, Bubbles, Bullet, Cabal, Cadillacs & Dinosaurs, Calorie Kun VS Moguranian, Capcom Sports Club, Captain Commando, Captain Tomaday, Carnival, Carrier Air Wing, Caveman, Caveman Ninja, Chase HQ, Chelnov, Chicago 1929, Chiller, China Town, City Bomber, Cliff Hanger, Cobra Command, Cobra Command LaserDisc, Colony 7, Contra Evolution, Crack Down, Crater Raider, Crazy Climber, Crazy Climber 2, Crime Fighters, Crude Buster, Crystal of Kings, Cyberbots, Cyvern, Daikaiju no Gyakushu, Darius 2, Dark Planet 3D, Dark Stalkers, Dead Connection, Defender, Demolition Derby, Depthcharge, Desert Breaker, Devastators, Devil World, Dig Dug 2, Dolphin Blue, Domino Man, Double Dragon (SNK), Dragon Breed, Dragon Gun, Dragon Saber, Dream Soccer 94, Drift Out 94, Eco Fighters, Edward Randy, Ehrgeiz, Eightman, Elevator Action Returns, Eliminator, Elvira and the Party Monsters, Elvira's House of Horrors, ESWAT, Extermination, Exterminator, F-14 Tomcat, Faster Harder More Challenging Q-Bert, Fatal Fury 3, Final Blow, Final Fight, Fireball, First Funky Fighter, Freddy, Funky Jet, Galaxy Ranger, Gamshara, Ganryu, Gate of Doom, G-Darius, Genesis, Ghosts & Goblins, Giga Wing 2, Goal Goal Goal, Godzilla Pinball, Gorgar, Golly Ghost, Guerrilla War, Gunbird, Gunblade NY, Gundhara, Gun Frontier, Hard Drivin, Haunted House, Heavy Barrel, Hopping Mappy, Ikari 3, Inferno, Jackbot, JoJos Bizarre Adventure, Joust 2, Joust Pinball, Juno First, Kick Man, King of Dragons, KOF 97, KOF 98, KOF 99, KOF 2000, Knights of Round, Kozmik Kroozr, Krull, LA Machine Guns, Lazarian, League Bowling, Lethal Crash Race, Liquid Kids, Lunar Rescue, Mach Breakers, Mad Planets, Magical Cat Adventure, Magical Drop 2, Magical Drop 3, Magic Sword, Magical Tetris Challenge, Main Event, Major Havoc, Marble Madness, Mat Mania, Medusa, Mega Man, Metal Black, Metal Slug, Metal Slug X, Midnight Resistance, Mikie, Mister Viking, Monster Bash, Monster Bash Pinball, Monster Slider, Moon Patrol, Mouse Trap, Mr. Dos Castle, Munsters, Mushihimesama, Neo Bomberman, Neo Drift Out, Neo Mr. Do, Neo Turf Masters, Night Slashers, Night Warriors - Dark Stalkers Revenge, Ninja Baseball Batman, Ninja Spirit, Oli Boo Chu, Operation Gunbuster, Out Zone, Pang, Pang 3, Pig Out, Pinbot, Piranha, Plus Alpha, Polaris, Police Force, Polygonet Commanders, Pooyan, Pop & Bounce, Power Spikes 2, Predator, Prehistoric Isle 2, Primal Rage 2, Puzzle Bobble, Puzzle de Pon, Q-Berts Qubes, Q-Berts Quest, Rambo 3, Reactor, Renegade, Revenge from Mars, Ribbit, Ring of Destruction, Robby Roto, Robo Army, Robocop 2, Rolling Thunder, R-Type 2, Salamander 2, San Francisco Rush 2049, SAR - Search and Rescue, Sarge, Scared Stiff, Scramble Spirits, Shadow Warriors, Shanghai 3, Shock Troopers 2, Side Arms, Skull & Crossbones, Sly Spy, Sol Divide, Solar Fox, Solar Quest, Soul Calibur 2, Space Bomber, Space Firebird, Space Fury, Space Gun, Space Invaders Pinball, Spatter, Special Project Y, Spectre Files Deathstalker, Spinal Breakers, Spin Master, Spirit, Splatterhouse, Spy Hunter Pinball, Starblade, Starhawk, Star Rider, Starship Troopers, Star Trek - Strategic Operations Simulator, Steel Gunner 2, Street Fighter 2 Turbo, Street Fighter 2 - The World Warrior, Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter Alpha 3, Street Hoop, Super BurgerTime, Super Contra, Super Pang, Super Puzzle Fighter 2 Turbo, Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo, Surprise Attack, Swimmer, Tales from the Crypt, Tatsunoko VS Capcom, Tattoo Assassins, Tetris, Three Wonders, TH Strikes Back, Thunder Jaws, Thunder Zone, Time Crisis, Tinkle Pit, TNK III, Toki, Tranquilizer Gun, Traverse USA, Trog, Tumble Pop, Tunnel Hunt, Turkey Shoot, Two Tigers, Ultimate 11, Ultra X Weapons, UN Defense Force, Up & Down, Vampire Savior, Vapor Trail, Varkon, Varth, Venture, Victory Road, Viper Night Drivin, Vulgus, Wacko, Waku Waku 7, Warp & Warp, Wayne Gretzkys 3D Hockey, Windjammers, Wiz Warz, Xenophobe, X-Files, X Multiply, Yie Ar Kung Fu, Zero Gunner, Zero Team USA, Zero Time, Zwackery Trivia *The game is a enhanced version of 'TV & Films' levels of Logo Quiz - Guess Pop Icon.